Dungeon Siege: the brave and corrupted
by 03-636 Ebullient Ancilla
Summary: my second crossover, this time its better than my last, i have whipped up a concotion of dungeon siege, a very old game, and Loz SS and a ever so small hint of Cod only because my friend went over it and added some changes to it, supposed to be SS and DS


dungeon siege: the brave and corrupted

ok so i typed this up in my spare time between studying and my life, ok so i noticed that dungeon siege is not so 'well known' as it used to be, so i typed this up splicing the most well known games in hopes that dungeon siege will be known again, anyway i am terrible with crossovers so if i get the time line wronge with the tech then im sorry anyway we are following a man named josh who was a lieutenant it a candian fighting unit that was in the front lines in almost all of the major battles in World War 2, he goes on leave gratefull that he won't be put in danger that would threaten his life again until an elf named Autumn asks for his help, so he goes with her and - wait a minute nice try you have to read the story, hobey-ho lets go...

* * *

He was sitting there playing Legend of Zelda skyward sword, right now he was facing a Stalmaster, he loved facing a Stalmaster because they have four arms that can wield just about any weapon and not to mention the gold armor they wore, the doorbell rang all of a sudden pulling him from his thoughts. He paused the game and set his Wii remote down on the table and answered the door, when he opened the door he froze when he saw what looked like a woman in her thirties with smooth palish skin and red eyes with pure white hair that went just past her shoulders, she wore a long elegant dress with small and flowing designs that went around the cuffs of both sleeves, the collar, and the hem or whatever the bottom of the dress is but what struck him odd was her pointed ears like link in his other favorite game, besides skyward sword, legend of Zelda twilight princess. He blinked when the woman said with a voice that sounded like the wind blowing leaves during the fall

"Excuse me but are you Josh? I was told that he lives here"

He nodded yes and invited her in, she walked in and stood beside his couch while he asked his Canadian voice rich with curiosity walking into the Kitchen and pouring a cup of coffee

"Would you like some coffee?"

She replied while he set the cup of coffee down on the coffee table

"No"

He nodded and then asked sitting down and he gestured to a seat across the coffee table

"So, is something wrong miss…"

He didn't know her name and she said

"Autumn"

He nodded and continued

"Is something wrong Miss Autumn?"

She nodded and explained

"Yes something is wrong; I have a lot to explain and not a lot of time to explain it"

He stood up and looked outside the window and froze when he saw several snow wolves and what looked like Stalfos slowly emerging from the woods and into his yard then he said while gesturing to Autumn to follow him upstairs. He walked into his plain bedroom with a king size bed and a simple bedside table with an alarm clock and a lamp beside it on the right. he walked to the double door closet and Wrenched it open and since he always wore his combat uniform all the time he slipped on his Canadian helmet and took out a Lee Enfield and loaded a fresh clip into it.

"Would it have to do with the snow wolves and Stalfos-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because the sound of a Stalfos bashing open the front door and the sound of snow wolves howling in triumph when they caught their targets scent

"Enemies in the open!"

He fired his Lee Enfield and the bullet embedded itself into the skull of the first Stalfos making it stop, probably curios as to what happened. Autumn yelled as she raised her hand and a ball of fire shot out of it striking Stalfos Josh shot burning it to a crisp

"Pretty much, we need to get out of here and regroup with the others!"

Josh yelled back

"Cover me!"

He ran to the bedroom window and used the butt of the gun to bash the window open then he wiped of the shards that stayed in place and yelled

"Jump!"

Without waiting for a protest she jumped down and landed gracefully on both her feet and yelled at Josh to jump down, He poked his head out and he shook his head at her and went back into his room shooting a Snow wold that had made it up the stairs and grabbed several more Lee Enfield rounds and stuffed them into his bag, he then pulled out his trusty Panzershrek and hooked it onto the side of his bag and clipped his knife to his belt and after shooting another snow wolf in the head he ran to the window and jumped out landing in a roll. He followed Autumn as she ran into the woods; after several hours of jumping over tree root's and struggling to catch up with Autumn who didn't even seem to notice his struggle she stopped at the edges of what looked like a hastily set up camp with 4 tents surrounding a camp fire.

She walked into the camp with a breathless Josh in tow, she stopped by a small campfire and sat down yelling

"I'm back!"

Instantly another elf that looked exactly like Autumn, except she had auburn hair that went to her waist, burst out of a tent and tackled Autumn to the ground while a dwarf like person strolled out of his tent with a beard lightly scraping the ground and piercing hawk like eyes stopped by the fire and the three odd people looked up when the sound of a gun being loaded rang out through the camp and they saw Josh slowly taking step after step back. Autumn stood up and asked with curiousness tinged in her voice

"What are you doing?"

He didn't seem to notice her question as he kneeled onto one knee and aimed down his sights and fired, the dwarf felt the heat of the bullet pass his head and raised his large war hammer up and charged at him but stopped when the sound of a Stalfos shriek pierced the air and instead of trying to crush our Canadian friend he swung his hammer causing him to spin and the hammer connected with the knees of the giant sword wielding skeleton forcing it to collapse on the ground. It tried to get up but fell to the ground when the hammer practically crushed its skull. Josh stood up and while still looking down his sights he slowly walked back to the camp and the dwarf said in a deep and gruff voice

"Thanks"

Josh slowly lowered his gun and pointed the barrel of it towards the ground and, slowly; ever so slowly, his finger slowly trailed up to the trigger of his gun and he asked

"Who are you?"

Josh could barely see the smile hidden behind the beard as the dwarf introduced himself

"I'm smithy, smith master of the northern dwarves I make the finest and sharpest weapons in aranna, any weapon you name it I will have to you by sundown"

Josh didn't seem convinced, he still didn't trust autumn nor the other elf. suddenly a voice full of happiness and playfulness said behind him causing him to fire his weapon at the ground and he whirled around with his Lee Enfield pointed at whoever was behind him only to see the elf that tackled autumn. She jumped back and darted behind a nearby tree while autumn ran up and stood in front of the firearm with arms stretched out to the sides and said her voice threatening

"Don't you dare shoot at my sister or even try to harm her or i _will _kill you!"

Josh slowly lowered his gun and smithy slowly lumbered up to autumn and tapped her on the leg, she looked down and saw him motioning to follow him, she followed him to where autumn's sister was who peeked and saw josh staring at her and she ducked behind the tree and smithy said once they were beside said tree

"Guys, I think autumn's friend is a veteran soldier"

"What do you mean smithy?"

Autumn asked

"You see, the dwarves, who were in the early wars of aranna, and I happened to be in one of the closing wars of Aranna and...well after the closing wars the dwarves that survived began to be very jumpy and would avoid large crowds and they didn't like loud noises and would sometimes nearly attack those who surprised them, call me a liar but I think he-"

Smithy jerked his thumb back towards Josh and continued

"-May have those symptoms, I think your sister scared him and it must have triggered a memory of someone attacking him from behind"

By now autumns sister was on the verge of tears **(****A/N: i dont't know how the elves are in personality wise so i just thought to make some of my elf OC's very emotional, Pm if you have any problems with that and i will change it) **and she suddenly ran out and tackled Josh who didn't fall back but simply stumbled a little and she cried

"I'm sorry for scaring you!"

He looked at her with confusion on his face then he remembered what happened and he said, his Canadian voice tinged with confusion and something else autumn couldn't identify, while staring at the elf who still wouldn't get the hint that he didn't like to be touched a lot

"I should be the one who should be saying sorry, I didn't mean to nearly attack you, you just caught me off guard i thought you were one of..._them_"

"Who?"

He gently pushed her off of him and motioned for smithy and autumn to come closer, once they were within earshot he explained

"About 4 years ago I was with Canadian battalion divsion 5 _viper _squad , we participated in almost all of the major battles of World War two; I participated in 4 of them"

The three looked and listened on with interest as he explained in vivid detail every battle he was in and what happened, when he finished autumn swore that he just scarred her sister for life. He looked down in shame his hands resting on the butt of his rifle and the barrel of the rifle on the ground. Then as if nothing happened autumns sister regained her happy and playful voice as she said

"I'm May! What's your name?"

He looked up, a small and barely visible small played on his lips, and replied

"I'm Josh; it's nice to meet you"

She smiled and autumn stood up and began to prep for dinner while may picked some wild flower's; Smithy and Josh talked about some of their near death experiences in battle

"-i grabbed his gun and used the butt of his rifle and hit him in the stomach then the neck snapping it"

Smithy nodded and commented

"Wow, sounded intense"

Josh nodded and looked up when autumn chimed in

"Well just be happy that it's over and you're alive"

Josh shook his head and picked up his Lee Enfield and reached into his bag for a cleaning cloth, he growled when he realized he left it back at his house, suddenly smithy said

"Here, this cloth can polish your gun"

He looked up to see smithy holding out a ragged cloth, Josh took and nodded a thanks and started cleaning his gun. Then a playful voice chimed in from behind making him jump and reach for the handle of his gun but stopped when he realized who it was and turned around and saw may standing there her hand behind her back and leaning up close so her face was right up in his

"What's that?"

She pointed at his gun and he said his Canadian voice dull

"A gun-"

He realized what she was aiming towards and said

"-something you cannot play with"

May Let out a groan and Josh asked returning to polishing the wood on his gun

"So, why exactly am I here?"

Autumn replied not looking up from the soup she was stirring in a pot over the camp fire

"We need your help, some new enemies have been showing up all over Aranna and we need your help clearing them up"

Josh just grunted and handed Smithy's rag back to him who took it and slipped back into his pocket, Josh rested gun up against his log and checked how many panzershrek missiles he had, he counted 5 in total and nodded. He stood up grabbing his gun and started patrolling around the camp. Smithy walked up to autumn who finished stirring the soup and decided to let it cook

"He doesn't trust us, I mean look at him, he has that suspicious look in his eye when he talks to May, me, and you; when are you going to tell him that you are actually using him to steal an item that probably doesn't exist to give to the demon lord so that he won't destroy the elven realm?"

She shook her head and replied

"Why do you think I am trying to not get to know him? It's hard enough as it is to even try to think of using innocent lives to save my realm"

Smithy sighed and trudged to his tent and walked inside it, soon his distinct snores came and autumn shook her head calling over to Josh and May who was showing him how much she knew about wild plants

"Dinner's ready!"

May was the first to reach her sister and get a bowl of soup, autumn walked over to Josh who was doing patrol and handed him a bowl of soup

"Eat"

She commanded, reluctantly he obeyed and sat on a fallen log across from the fire, autumn poured her own steaming bowl of soup and sat beside her sister and the three ate in silence save for Smithy's snores. May finished first and set her bowl down stretching then laying on the cold and slightly frozen ground of Canada and used her hands for a pillow she fell asleep leaving autumn and Josh to be the only ones awake. She got up and sat beside him drawing her knees up close to her chest and stared into the fire, after a couple moments Josh said surprising autumn

"What is the real reason for you coming here?"

She looked at him surprised that he knew she was lying and he said quietly while staring into the fire

"I have interrogated Germans long enough to know when someone is lying, tell me the truth and I won't put a bullet in your head for lying to me, tell me the truth autumn of the elves'"

She was now in total shock that he knew exactly what he was then she said quietly staring at the ground

"A few months ago the Demon lord took my family hostage and told me and my sister to find something that doesn't exist and bring it to him and he won't kill my family, all the elves are connected and I can feel the pain they are feeling from being tortured, I can still feel it now"

She began to sob quietly and Josh said his Canadian voice now full of steel and cold hard hate

"I don't believe you, nor do I believe you are still not telling the truth, I don't believe that your family is being held hostage or that you 'feel' pain, I don't care that you are crying because honestly I have dealt with worse"

Suddenly autumn shot up with fire radiating from her hand and screamed causing may to wake up and watch trembling with fear

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! I WILL KILL YOU!"

In the blink of an eye Josh was up with his M1-Garand pointed at autumn as she began shooting fireball after fireball at him, he ducked and rolled into a kneeling position and fired 3 successive rounds at autumn which she blocked with a wall of fire, when she lowered it she cried out in surprise to see Josh bearing down on her with a knife, it swung down and slit her arm from her shoulder to her elbow. She screamed in pain and grabbed his wrist while there was still fire radiating off of it causing the sleeve to combust and catch fire, he grunted in pain as he was thrown back, he landed on the ground and rolled to put the flames out and got into a kneeling position as the flames went out and grabbed his M1-Garand and fired the rest of shot he had left in the clip and when the chamber opened and the bullet holding his shot popped out, he slid in a fresh round and closed the chamber and when he looked up fear gripped him when he saw a barrage of fireballs coming at him.

Knowing that he wouldn't make it he lowered his head, looked away, and closed his eyes waiting for the end that was no doubt about to come. The fireballs connected with his body charring it and sending him flying into a tree and he crumbled to the ground, his breath coming out in hisses he was thankful he lived but knew very well he wouldn't make it since there were no medics around. Autumn slowly walked up to Josh closing the distance, fire began welling up in her hands as she summoned her finale spell that will kill him but froze when may cried out and jumped into the middle of them pushing autumn back and yelled with tears streaming down her face

"PLEASE STOP FIGHTING!"

Autumn growled back

"May get out of my way!"

At this May shouted

"KILLING HIM WON'T BRING MOTHER AND FATHER BACK!"

As if a light had switched off all the pent up rage and anger she had at Josh went away and she banished the spell she was summoning and collapsed to the ground on her knees her face buried in her hands as she sobbed. May walked up to autumn and hugged her and began to try and comfort her, soon autumn's sobs became silent and she began to hiccup slightly. All was silent until the click of a bullet sliding into a chamber rang out and they looked up to see the charred black body of Josh stood holding a handgun pointed at autumn his breath coming out in pained hisses. May clutched onto autumn and she buried her face into her shoulder and she heard autumn say quietly

"Go ahead, I know you want to kill me for what I did to you and I will not hold you back"

May shouted in her head to make herself do something, all she wanted was all the fighting to stop and for everyone to be friends but she knew that was no longer possible. She heard the sound of someone collapse onto the ground and she felt her sister move and she began to cry knowing he followed through with it until she heard her sister say quietly

"May, go get some healing salve or the healing scrolls, I am not sure If he will make it but the least I can do for him is try and deaden the pain"

May looked up and saw her sister kneeling beside Josh's charred body and ran into her tent and brought out the healing salve. She handed it to her sister and may sat beside him and tentatively she reached out and touched his charred chest and grimaced when a hiss of pain escaped his lips

'He must be in so much pain'

She thought to herself as her sister began to apply the salve, knowing that she needed a dry surface they dragged his charred black body into his tent and laid him on some blankets. Her sister applied the salve to his whole lower body and put it away saying

"We need to do it slowly not all at once"

Her sister left and May who had decided to stay with him sat on her knees beside him and she felt a tear slide down her cheek. She wiped it away and thought

'Come on May! Get it together!'

She took a deep breath and froze when she heard Josh mumble something between hisses of pain filled breath, she lowered her ear closer to him and he mumbled again and she could barely make it out and then he said slightly clearer but his pain filled hisses of breath came quicker

"I'm….sorry"

She was puzzled by what he said and asked

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

He didn't reply for a while then said in a barely audible voice

"I'm sorry….I…..couldn't…protect….you"

She was even more puzzled and asked

"Protect me from what?"

She felt a charred hand weakly touch her hand and she heard him whisper

"From people….who want to….fight…."

She heard painful hisses then he continued

"People…like you…shouldn't be…in or close to…..so much…..bloodshed"

She began to shake in anger at what her sister did to him. She felt like hugging him and trying to make his pain go away but knew that even the slightest touch would hurt him. She began to cry at how much pain she was in, she hated how emotional she was, she turned when a she heard someone shuffle in and saw Smithy walk in he had his metal dome cap in his hands and he shuffled up to Josh's side and kneeled and said

"I'm so sorry my brother"

Everything went quiet save for the hisses of breath coming from Josh. After a while smithy got up and shuffled out of the tent leaving. May erupted into another round of tears and buried her face in her hands. She was unaware of her sister walking into the tent and of her gently embracing her in a hug and then gently ushered out of the tent and into hers where she soon fell asleep. Her sister quietly crept out of May's tent and crept into Josh's tent and began applying the healing salve onto his arms and said while she did so

"I'm sorry for what I did to you, I only meant to scare you so that you wouldn't do it again but I went to far didn't I?"

She sighed when she was correct that she wouldn't get an answer from him and then she looked down to see if his legs have healed but saw that they weren't and she realized that they would need to find a healer or he wouldn't make and she didn't want him to die because of her, that would be too much on her conscience so she finished applying the healing salve and then she stood up and walked out side saying

"We need to get to Aranna and let the healers help him, pack up while I set up the portal"

While May and Smithy packed up camp autumn casted a portal that would teleport them to Aranna and made sure they would land as close to a village as possible, she didn't specify which as long as they were near a village she didn't care, after Smithy and May finished packing up the camp smithy put together a makeshift stretcher made out of sticks bound together by handmade rope that Smithy took with him before he departed from his journey with autumn to find some azunai forsaken object that didn't exist, then he used some of autumns blankets to be used to hold Josh since he could barely move and then he wrapped it around the sticks being wary to leave enough room to put the Canadian world war two veteran to be laid on so they could carry him and then he used melted candle wax to paste it down so it would hold earning a punch in the side of the head from autumn for ruining her blanket and he retaliated saying as he picked himself up from the ground

"You had it coming anyway and this is only part of the punishment!"

Autumn didn't reply because he had a point. They gently picked up Josh and set him on the stretcher and since smithy was too short autumn and may were forced to carry the stretcher. They walked through the swirling pink portal that winked out of existence once smithy was in and they emerged from the portal and into a large and slightly dense forest, the portal winked out of existence with a small boom, autumn cringed knowing she will regret that later. They walked for half an hour and paused at the edge of the forest to take a rest, May sat down and listened to Josh's barely audible breath, something was off to her about his breathing and when she listened closely they sounded like he was having trouble breathing that kept growing. She jumped up and practically yelled

"He's dying!"

Without waiting to hear more autumn and May picked up the stretcher and began to run followed by smithy who grumbled

"Yeah, don't worry about me I only have small legs"

They didn't hear them over the sound of the wind in their ears as they dashed to the village several kilometers away from the edge of the forest, autumn could barely make out a giant wooden wall surrounding the village and several watch towers. Once they were close enough that autumn could make out in detail the wall and towers and the roof of some of the houses she heard a bell begin to ring loudly and two large doors in the walls opened up and several people started running towards them, she could see that they had weapons and she shouted once they were within earshot

"We need a doctor now!"

They ran past the village men armed with swords and some with bows and arrows, the men ran after them and once autumn, may, and smithy were in the village autumn shouted again in desperation

"I need a doctor!"

A villager carrying a bag ran up to them and she asked out of breath ignoring the villagers who began to make a small crowd

"Are you a doctor?"

He nodded, she thanked the stars silently as she set Josh down and the doctor who she now noticed was female and a dyrad. The Doctor then said after she finished checking his breathing

"He's dying; I can help him, tell me what happened to him when we get there"

She picked up one end of the stretcher while May picked up the other end and smithy followed them and autumn hefting all the camp supplies on his back. They ran to the doctor's office where three more doctors were waiting, May let go of her end of the stretcher letting the doctors take over as they ran into a room and slammed the door. Autumn slumped into a chair; May doing the same, suddenly there was a loud crash as smithy dropped all of their camping supplies onto the floor and he laid down on his back and gave a content sigh showing he was VERY relieved that they could take a rest. First it was minutes, then hours, then when the sun began to dip behind the mountains a villager walked into the waiting room and lit the gas lamps and walked out not paying any attention to them. Finally the doctors walked out of the operating room all of them were coated in blood on their front, the lead doctor wiped a rag over her sweat coated face and looked at the three travelers saying

"He's in stable condition…..for the moment; whatever happened to him had enough power that most of his insides are burned slightly"

Autumn winced mentally now beginning to regret her fighting him in the first place.

"What exactly, were yall doing that made him turn out like this?"

The lead doctor asked, autumn frozen and her eyes flicked to smithy and May who were sitting there and autumn, being the elf she was knew that things like this she regretted if she didn't tell the truth and she explained leaving out the parts of them going to another world out

"we were…..camping and taking a rest when we- I mean when me and my sister heard shouting and small explosion then a series of small explosion at once and me and her decided to check it out and by the time we got there, there were a lot of humans fighting monsters so we joined in the battle and by the time the battle was almost over there were two humans left and to many monsters so I used my fire abilities to take them all out at once, by the time the smoke cleared one of the humans was dead and he was as he is now i-i-i-I h-he must have b-been-"

She couldn't finish what she was saying and she broke down sobbing, her body shook as she cried and May got up and walked over and sat beside her and began to comfort her. The doctor's face softened and she walked over and sat beside her and gently rubbed her back saying

"It's alright, I understand don't worry he will be alright, I promise"

She stood up and went to go clean the blood off of her so she could get back to work, even when she closed the door she could still hear her crying and the doctor thought to herself

'She's an elf, poor thing they are so emotional when they accidently endanger those by accident she must feel horrible'

The doctor cleaned herself up and went back into the operating room and said to the doctors slipping on her face mask leaving her eyes visible as she began to heal his insides

"Let's get him healed"

Meanwhile back in the waiting room a villager man came in and asked

"I noticed yall are new here and my wife and I own an inn and we were wondering if yall would like to stay for a while."

Autumn nodded and the three walked out of the doctor's office dragging their camp supplies with them to the inn, they payed the couple and trudged to their rooms smithy went to his room while may and autumn shared a room, both women were asleep the moment they laid down on their beds, the same went for smithy who had un-beknowest to him had fallen asleep the moment he closed his door and was now laying on the floor asleep.

The next morning autumn woke up and silently put on her robes and silently crept out of the inn and over to the doctor's office breathing in the crisp fresh morning air as she did so. She opened the door to the doctor's office and when the doctor saw her walk in he explained without looking up from his clipboard

"He made it through, don't worry he will live"

Autumn took a deep sigh of relief and felt like a load of bricks had been taken off of her heart. She looked around and asked

"Where is he?"

"Asleep in the recovery room"

"Can I go see him?"

"Yes, first door on the right"

She climbed the flight of steps and opened the door to the room he was in and saw him asleep in a comfy looking bed covered in a lot of bandages, the female doctor from before was taking his temperature and other doctor stuff that autumn didn't really care about, elves got bored easily, and she sat down on a chair and watched the doctor finish and leave without giving her a second glance. Autumn stood up and walked over to his bed side and looked down at him, heck even when he is asleep he looked tormented by what he has been through all his life

'Will he ever be at peace?'

She thought, she tentatively reached out and was about to touch his arm

"Don't you dare get near me"

He growled and she paused her hand inches away from his arm

"Get out of here, I may be weak but I have the strength to snap your neck like a twig, get out of here"

She growled but reluctantly left slamming the door and storming out of the doctor's office practically shoving the female doctor out of the way on her way out. The female doctor walked into Josh's room and said with a smile

"I can guess what happened"

Josh didn't reply but slowly sat up wincing. The doctor was at his side saying

"Take it easy ok? Your muscles are still reconnecting to the nerves so you need to stay in bed for at least a day"

Josh grunted a way of him saying he understood and laid back down wincing as all the burns stung him. The doctor nodded satisfied and exited the room as May and smithy walked in and May said sounding like she was going to cry again

"A-are y-you g-going t-to b-be o-ok?"

He replied quickly not wanting anymore crying going on

"Y-yeah, heh heh, I'm fine I've been through worse, hey smithy?"

He walked up and replied

"Yeah?"

"I need an armor that is fire proof, how soon can you get me one?"

Smithy grinned so big that anyone could see it through his shaggy beard and replied

"Remember? I told you I could get you a set of any armor or weapon by sundown, you want a fire proof armor you got one, and I'll be back by sundown with your armor you can bet on it!"

He dashed as fast as his small legs could carry him out the door closing it. Josh sighed and rested his head against his pillow and stared at the ceiling, he turned and looked at May as she began to drag a chair up to the side of his bed and sat down, once she was comfortable she said

"My sister woke me up, she was saying words I never heard before"

Josh's eyes grew wide and he said quickly

"Never say those words she said, you hear me?"

She nodded and everything grew silent, May said after a while

"She said that she wished she left you where you were when you collapsed before you could shoot her"

A tear rolled down her cheek and she looked down and heard her whisper

"Come on, don't cry May hold it together!"

She looked up when she heard sheets rustling and she saw Josh trying to sit up, she stood up and gently pushed down on his shoulders and he lay back down. She sat closer to him and he said

"Come on May, why are you crying?"

She sighed and said gently playing with a lock of her hair

"I hate it when people fight, people trying to kill the other just because they are different….I hate it"

Josh sighed giving up his plan to leave without telling anyone

"May, fighting is bad but it's un-avoidable"

May nodded and turned as if listening intently and said

"I better go, autumn wants me"

Josh nodded as if to say he doesn't mind and May ran out the door. He sighed, as the day wore on he had no visitors come visit throughout the rest of the day, once he was about to go to sleep since it was sundown smithy walked in with the biggest grin Josh had ever seen on his face as he dragged in a chest with great effort and plopped onto the seat beside his bed and said taking off his helmet and wiping his forehead then putting it back on

"I finished it like I said; all the armor is right there and it's a perfect fit to"

Josh smiled and smithy said rubbing the side of his head

"Autumn seemed pretty mad when she found out that I was making this armor for you, it seemed like she _wanted _me to stop making it for you, anyway I better head back autumn is already pissed as it is, I'll come back later"

Smithy shuffled out and closed the door, once josh was sure that everyone in the village was asleep he slowly got out of bed and with much difficulty put on the armor smithy made then slid on his military uniform that had been repaired on over the armor then put on his helmet and shouldered on his bag and started heading towards the window, he froze and gritted his teeth and hissed when a searing pain more than he could bear shot through his left leg but he also froze when he heard the familiar noises of Stalfos and snow wolves come through and the screams of people as they screamed in fear. Scratching out the option of stealth he limped and half hopped towards the door and wrenched open and then half limped and hopped down the stairs and out into the open, taking control of the situation he shouted

"Everyone! Get to the rear gates now!"

Civilians and children began to run towards the rear gate and he half limped and hopped when a child tripped and fell and a stalfos began to get ready to strike the child down. Josh shouted to run, the stalfos looked in his direction just as he fired his weapon at it, it began to stumble backwards and josh stood in front of the child and began to shoot at it driving it back, the child got up and clinged to his leg while the stalfos was driven back he then said to the child

"Go, run!"

The child nodded and turned and ran, Josh looked up to see the Stalfos swing a punch at him sending him flying backwards, he hit the ground his ears ringing and he looked up to see the child shake him slightly saying

"Get up mister! You have to get up!"

Josh turned onto his belly and began to crawl towards his gun, just before he reached the gun he laid on his back winded and weak to see the Stalfos looming over him, he held up his hands weakly wincing in pain suddenly he heard a familiar war cry and saw Smithy use his hammer to knock the stalfos to his level and bash its skull to oblivion. Autumn walked up and offered her hand, Josh growled and shoved it away and got up painfully, he grabbed his gun and shoved past her saying

"Get in my way again and it will be you who will burn to a charred black"

He limped very painfully into the city and began to check to see if anyone was left behind, once he was satisfied that everyone was gone he began to walk out of the rear gate occasionally dodging a stalfos and shooting a snow wolf in the head, suddenly right before he could get within a few feet of the gate the place erupted in flame but he realized that autumn was shooting fireballs at him and the force of one exploding behind him threw him forward a couple feet, he cried out and began to grunt as he army crawled to the exit while autumn continued to shoot fireballs at him

'I'm going to kill her when I get out of this'

He thought, suddenly he heard angry shouts and he looked up to see the villagers swarming autumn and started to hit her and then the child from before ran up to him as he collapsed, he was just too weak and couldn't go on, the child grabbed his hand and began to tug on it saying

"Come on mister, you gotta get up the bad woman is gone now, don't give up your almost there come on"

He then realized why he became a soldier, he became one to protect children like this little girl, he grunted as he slowly got up and stood up. He looked down and picked up the girl and hoisted her up; she linked her arms around his neck as he picked up his gun. He began to limp and slowly advanced to the gate. As soon as he emerged from the smoke and fire carrying the girl the villagers cheered and ran up to him, he set the girl down who shouted

"Mommy!"

And she ran to a woman who said hugging josh In thanks

"Thank you so much for saving my little girl, I thought I lost her to those monsters!"

Josh reassured her pulling out of her embrace

"Don't worry ma'am, it's what I do; it's why I became a soldier"

She nodded and turned when autumn stood up bruised and battered her hand glowing in flames, and she threw a fire ball at josh, the woman screamed in fear and ducked behind josh who threw himself over the woman and child and he thanked god that he asked smithy to make the armor, he turned around and fired a round right into her leg and she collapsed onto the ground clutching her leg. He limped up to her and pointed the barrel of his gun right in between her eyes and looked into her eyes and noticed that her eyes were blood red and when she blinked they returned to their normal green and she looked around and asked

"W-where am i?"

She finally noticed that she was being held at gunpoint and she back pedaled away and put May behind her and said

"Again! What did I do to you?"

Josh growled back

"Oh I don't know, you only tried to kill me when a CHILD was trying to help me up so hmmm gee how about you connect the dots!"

Then he said before limping away

"If you so much as even TRY to harm me or these people I will personally see to it that I beat you within an inch of your life and then drag you back here so that these people can see how you die or just torture you until you die"

Her eyes grew wide and whispered looking at her hands

"All I remember is bringing you to the camp and that's it"

Josh didn't hear it as he was addressing the group of villagers

"I am leaving, but do not worry I will be back once I find a village with a working communication outpost and send for a squad of able bodied fighters to come here and train some village men to be warriors so we can avoid something like this again, when I return if this woman-"

He motioned with his gun to autumn who was looking at her hands as if they were not hers but a killers

"-Ever harms any of you just tell me and I will hunt her down and KILL her"

The villagers cheered and began to say their goodbyes. When they finished he started to limp away in the direction he told another village who may have a communications post and stopped when he felt tiny arms grab his leg, he set his gun down and picked up the girl from before who said

"Don't go! You make the bad men go away!"

Josh smiled and assured her

"Don't worry, I will be back I promise"

The girl asked

"A proper promise?"

He smiled and nodded, she set the girl down who ran back to her mother. He stopped and looked back waving at the faraway crowd and started limping away. After a couple of hours he stopped and rested on a rock and set his gun beside him rubbing his leg and said aloud to no one in particular

"Man, I should have waited a few more days to get better but I trust that those villagers know what they are doing"

He sat there for a few more minutes then he shouldered off his backpack and searched around and said with a hint of triumph in his Canadian voice

"Aha!"

And he pulled out a wrapped up tuna sandwich, he peeled off the plastic covering and took a bit savoring the taste of his favorite food, he swallowed and took another bite a bit saddened that he had to ration out his food if was to make it to the village. He zipped up his bag and swallowed his food and picked up his gun shouldering on his bag and began to limp in the direction he was heading until it was night and he could see the barely visible faint glow of a village, he smiled in triumph and stopped now noticing it was dark, he kneeled onto one knee with the barrel of his Garand pointing in the air and he pulled out a mirror and a small flashlight, he turned on the flashlight and started using Morse code with the light to signal that he needed to know the path he was taking to the village.

A few minutes later he heard the ringing of the bell and he translated each of the loudest ring and he translated it to

"The path is clear for the moment, how many is in your party?"

He flashed the code

"I am wounded and can barely walk well much less barely in a fighting condition and I believe I am being pursued by a friend who is not a friend"

Then he heard the bells that translated to

"Do not worry, advance as much as you can then let us know when you cannot advance anymore and we will send a party with several medics to help you, don't worry we will get you to safety"

He flashed in acknowledgment and started to limp forward until he heard a rustling behind him, he froze and when he figured it was his boot he continued to advance until his leg began to scream for a rest and groaned when he saw that he could see the wall and he pulled out his flashlight and mirror and flashed in Morse code

"I can't go on much further my leg and arms are hurt and I may have a broken rib from my previous fight with a friend who is not a friend, I think they are not much farther behind"

He heard the bells and translated when they faded away

"Ok stay put, do you have anything that could help us find you?"

He replied in Morse code

"Have your party bring torches or anything that can give off light, I will use my light to signal them, please hurry"

He heard one bell ring that he recognized as they understood and waited and saw the faint glow of torches suddenly he heard the rustling and fired his gun in the direction and a fireball flew back at him in exchange he stood up shooting behind him blindly and then he turned on his flashlight and taped it onto the edge of his gun and shown it into the air and he heard shouts of acknowledgments. He shouted to hurry and fired blindly into the darkness behind him then started limping towards the group but something grabbed his leg and he cried out and fell to the ground and grabbed his leg and felt blood seeping through his hands and his side and he shouted

"HELP! OVER HERE!"

He heard frantic shouts and before he knew it two doctors and the torch glow reached him and he saw men and maybe two or three women wielding swords and cross bows scanning the area and a doctor asked

"Can you walk?"

He shook his head no and moved his hands and saw that the ground was turning red from his blood, the doctor began applying pressure and told his partner

"Get me some bandages"

He was handed some rags and the doctor applied them to his leg and helped him up and a man wielding a sword draped Josh's arm over his should and held onto it so he could support him so he could limp, josh held his gun in the other and said weakly from the bloodless

"She isn't far behind; don't trust an elf with red eyes that will turn green, she uses fire as her primary spell"

The man asked in a deep voice

"An elf?"

Josh nodded as they slowly advanced towards the gate when suddenly something whizzed and went through his wounded knee and josh fell to the ground clutching his leg and groaning in pain, a woman yelled

"Fire!"

And the men and women who had crossbows fired arrows while Josh was dragged through the gates grabbing his leg in pain; he was dragged up to the wall of a house where a woman said in an angry voice

"Hey what's-"

She stopped when she saw the blood pooling and josh's wounded leg and doctors tending to his leg, the woman ran back into her house and came out with a box of first aid medical supplies which the doctor gratefully took, there was the sound of grinding stone as the stone gates rumbled closed behind the search party who ran back inside, soon the sound of a bell ringing loud in clear throughout the village signaling that someone was approaching. Then josh heard autumn shout

"If you do not bring out the person you just brought in when I ask then I shall burn the village to the ground and kill anyone who shelters him"

Then Josh said with a groan as the doctor applied a rag to his leg

"That's her"

Then a member from the search party ran up fear in his eyes and he said

"She is wielding fire and she is an elf, this goes against her teachings and-"

He paused and said with a gulp

"-She has a hostage and she is threatening to burn her if you don't come out within the next hour"

Josh froze and whispered

"May"

He slowly stood up ignoring the doctor's protests and he started to heavily limp to the gate and he said

"It's me she wants, she means it when she will kill May and anyone who helps me, when I am out there have your best sharpshooter ready to shoot her if she kills me"

One look from him told the gate keeper and anyone who looked at his face told them that he meant it and would not tolerate any protests, the gate opened and using his gun as a crutch he limped outside and up to autumn and instantly he noticed her pale skin and dark red eyes in the light cast by the ball of fire in her hand, her other arm was around the throat of May who's eyes were blood shot and her cheeks were tear streaked as she continued to cry

"Well, so the coward shows himself; let's give a round of applause that the cowards has shown himself!"

She said with a sinister laugh and threw her head cackling madly, May whimpered and taking advantage of her laughing he raised his gun and fired a round into her neck, she choked and looked at him as he fired another round into her chest and she looked down just as a red rose blossomed where the bullet hole was and she gave a gurgle and collapsed onto the ground, May wrenched herself from her grip and ran into Josh's outstretched arms. Almost instantly she felt how weak he was and she heard a bone chilling voice said

"I will just keep coming and coming until you are all dead"

And she looked down and saw autumn laughing maniacally and she whispered something that even made autumn stop laughing and revert to her old self

"Shut up, you b******"

She froze surprised she even _said _that, autumn asked in a whisper her wounds already healing

"What did you say?"

Josh walked up to her with the help of May and said pointing the barrel of his gun at her face

"She said to shut up"

And pulled the trigger, his arm barely twitched from the force of his gun as the bullet left its chamber, out of the barrel, and buried itself into autumn's skull. She screamed as her body paled and turned to ash slowly and when she was completely turned to ash and blew away in the wind. May buried her face into Josh's shoulder and cried at the death of her sister and josh stared at to where autumn once was and said

"That wasn't your sister, she was just a mirage"

She looked up and asked

"Huh?"

"Your sister was a shade, a mirage, an illusion call it what you like, your sister is being held somewhere and judging by how the mirage 'de-composed' I would say that your sister is being held _underground_ and _dark_ that's all I can judge the rest is just theory and- AGH"

He would have fallen if it weren't for May grabbing him and he blacked out.

* * *

ok this was longer than i intended it actually has the first 3 chapters put into one, oh well at least you have had your daily dose of raeding adrenaline so go outside and have some fun and let your poor computer have a rest while you go outside and exercise and let me type chapter '4' LOL, TALLY-HO!


End file.
